


I miss you, I miss you, I really miss you like crazy

by Greedevi



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends meeting in secret, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Minhyun is a posessive shit, Semi Public Sex, handjobs, implied Seongwoo/Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedevi/pseuds/Greedevi
Summary: 2hyun secret meet at the end of last year and gets naughty





	I miss you, I miss you, I really miss you like crazy

 

 

The restaurant they park at is a high end, very non-descript place with a minimalistic sign board. When Jonghyun enters the restaurant, he is promptly ushered to a private room where he is met with a face he has longed to see in private. Although Minhyun’s face lights up in joy, Jonghyun can see eye bags and Minhyun’s once prominent cheeks have now sunken giving his face more structure.

 

Although he looks tired, once he spots Jonghyun, Minhyun’s face lights up with a genuine smile. Jonghyun reciprocatea the gesture unconsciously. Minhyun tends to have that effect on Jonghyun and, Jonghyun is extremely glad to have some time with his boyfriend after not seeing him for months on end.

 

Minhyun is clad in a black coat with a sweater under the coat. In another life, he can pass as a diligent university student rather than the universally popular Wanna One Minhyun he is now. Jonghyun unconsciously fumbles with his bright yellow hoodie he has on taking a seat from across Minhyun.

 

“Jju!” Minhyun’s eye smile appears when he calls out the nickname fans have caught him uttering once in one of their v-lives. The nickname has garnered much attention and Jonghyun has also asked Minhyun about it once. With the way he has blushed while doing so has given Minhyun enough reason to keep using it.

 

“Jju-yah, come here” Minhyun pats the chair next to him.

 

“Stop whining like a baby” Jonghyun mumbles but acquiesces to Minhyun’s request. Sitting down, he takes a good look at Minhyun. The chubby cheeks have sunken to make way for a sharper jaw line and the once round face is now angular, more pronounced. The eyes that once were round now is heavy with eye bags. But the twinkling eyes that turn to half crescents are the same as Jonghyun remembers and he runs a pad of his finger remembering those details.

 

“Jju yah, you have a cold?” Minhyun questions taking his wrist and pressing a kiss to his pulse. When the pulse jumps and Jonghyun averts his face Minhyun hides a smile pressing another kiss.

 

“No, it’s just my throat. The cold is over” Jonghyun murmurs turning his hand so Minhyun’s hand ends up being cradled. “How is Jisung hyung? Is he doing fine?”

 

“Yeah, he is doing fine. He went to his home town but he will be back in two days” Minhyun runs his hand in Jonghyun’s hair. “Your hair has gotten longer, isn’t it hard to see through?”

 

“Nah, I like it” Jonghyun smiles.

 

“But your fans don’t. I have seen our fans yelling at the stylists to reveal your forehead and give you better suits. Which I also approve by the way. Manager hyung should definitely change the stylist” Minhyun murmurs.

 

“Shut it hwang, I like my hair.” Jonghyun moves to reach for the water but he is stopped by Minhyun’s hand.

 

“And I like it too.” Minhyun answers cheekily “but do you know what I like most?” he questions cupping Jonghyun’s face.

 

“What?” Jonghyun questions wetting his suddenly dry lips. He suppresses a shudder feeling anticipation run in his body when Minhyun takes his chin in his hand to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

“I like it more when I can kiss you senseless” Minhyun murmurs against Jonghyun’s lips and Jonghyun has enough time to take in a shuddering breath and his lips are again captured by Minhyun’s lips.

 

This time, the lip lock is not chaste, Minhyun pressing in urgently. All the pent-up feelings they have had is released when Minhyun presses in urgently running his free hand down Jonghyun’s back. Jonghyun lets out a sound when Minhyun releases his lips to nibble on his lower lip, following with a peck to soothe the sting. An involuntary moan leaves his mouth when Minhyun runs his hand through his hair to tilt his head so Minhyun can kiss him better. The new angle allows Minhyun to slant his lips against Jonghyun and kiss him like his life depends on it and Minhyun takes this opportunity to steal Jonghyun’s breath.

 

In the back of his mind Jonghyun can feel Minhyun’s hand running under his under-tshirt. When he clutches Jonghyun’s waist his digits are cold which in turn makes Jonghyun shudder, letting out a breathy moan. Minhyun smiles against Jonghyun’s lips at the sound and yanks Jonghyun from his seat. To regain his balance, Jonghyun ends up putting a knee between Minhyun’s open thighs and leaning into Minhyun. All through this Minhyun doesn’t let go of Jonghyun’s lips, continuing to kiss Jonghyun like a man lost in the desert and his only oasis, Jonghyun’s lips.

 

The next time they break the lip lock, Jonghyun lets out a breathy sigh. It has been a long time since they were able to be alone for more than 5 minutes away from managers and nosy fans. The last time they were able to steal more than a peck has been months ago and even then, it has been rushed so it had felt like a dream.

 

“Minhyun” Jonghyun mumbles cupping Minhyun’s face “Minhyun” he murmurs slanting his head for another lip lock. This time Minhyun curls his hand around Jonghyun’s waist and Jonghyun is yanked to sit on his lap while his hands circle Minhyun’s neck. Minhyun’s takes no time to run his tongue against Jonghyun’s lips and promptly takes advantage when he opens his mouth.

 

The only disadvantage of having a long-term boyfriend is that Minhyun knows all the ways to drive Jonghyun crazy with desire. He uses this knowledge now to make sure Jonghyun has forgotten even his name. The sounds he makes when Minhyun sucks on his tongue adds fuel to Minhyun’s drive. Taking Jonghyun’s waist in his hands he adds enough pressure to leave fingermarks to bloom tomorrow, when he is not with Jonghyun anymore. The reminder that he only has Jonghyun for himself for a limited time encourages Minhyun to skim his hands on Jonghyun’s back so the yellow hoodie Jonghyun is wearing bunches up around his arms.

 

“Wh- wha” when they break apart for a moment Jonghyun’s eyes are hazy and he has that dazed look and Minhyun smiles at how adorable Jonghyun really is. Taking this chance, he swiftly removes the hoodie, in the process making a mess of Jonghyun’s already haywire hair. The next minute, Minhyun is back to kissing Jonghyun because he doesn’t want to waste the precious time he has left with the love of his life.

 

“Min-Minhyun” Jonghyun sighs when Minhyun’s lips descend to his throat. The restaurant is warm but the lips pressing kisses down his neck ignites a fire that makes his belly tighten with arousal. The hand that sneaks to cup his buttock doesn’t help and when Minhyun nuzzles his adam’s apple pressing a light smooch, Jonghyun feels himself shiver.

 

Minhyun continues his ministration with little kisses until he reaches Jonghyun’s clavicle where he continues to drag his lips making Jonghyun shiver more.

 

“Hah” Jonghyun whimpers, when those same lips press a stinging bite and then he feels Minhyun’s lips sucking on what surely will bloom into a hickey tomorrow and instead of being the responsible leader he should be, Jonghyun lets out a rather loud moan. “Minhyun” Jonghyun whimpers when Minhyun marks another hickey, but Minhyun is relentless, dragging Jonghyun again to another bruising kiss, which makes Jonghyun grind down onto Minhyun’s lap. The hand on his back helps him to undulate hips and set a rhythm and Minhyun bends his head to where Jonghyun’s throat meets his neck, biting down harshly while Jonghyun pulls on Minhyun’s hair.

 

At this point Jonghyun’s dick is rock hard with arousal, and he can feel Minhyun through the layers when he grinds on Minhyun’s lap. “Min-M-Min” Jonghyun murmurs helplessly against Minhyun’s lips and Minhyun soothes him with a small noise.

 

“I know baby” Minhyun murmurs pushing Jonghyun’s hair back “I’ve got you” he says letting Jonghyun hump him vigorously. “Are you close?” he asks kissing Jonghyun again.

 

Jonghyun is helpless nodding his head, chasing his orgasm so he makes a noise of confirmation and Minhyun uses one of his hands to cup Jonghyun through his pants. He then pulls the zipper down and pushes Jonghyun’s boxers out of the way so Jonghyun’s dick springs free, hard and erect.

 

“Do you hear that?” Minhyun whispers next to Jonghyun’s ear, his voice breathy and impatient “all those people outside and only separated from us with a single door” he bites on the shell of Jonghyun’s ear softly “only a door where anyone can open at any moment” his bite is followed with a flick of his tongue “Jju yah, you are so sexy, like this” Minhyun grinds up when Jonghyun pants. “I want to eat you up Jjuyah” Minhyun whispers.

 

“When we met at the awards show, I wanted to kiss you so much. And then you danced so sexily in front of me Jju-yah” Minhyun breathes massaging Jonghyun’s dick with maddeningly slow strokes “your hips moved so sexily, I was half hard by the time you finished dancing” Minhyun grins lecherously. “Seongwoo didn’t let me live for the next week. But I know he wants you too”. Minhyun breathes, his tone getting desperate ”everyone wants a piece of you, but you are only mine” Minhyun finishes when Jonghyun cries out, with actual tears springing in his eyes because of how slow Minhyun is stroking him.

 

“Minhyun pl-please” Jonghyun pleads his voice shay “only yours” he next affirms panting “only yours Min”.

 

“Yes, only mine” Minhyun cups Jonghyun’s face with a look so tender Jonghyun forgets for a moment how desperate he is for the orgasm that is coiling in his gut “so come for me jju-yah” he whispers next capturing Jonghyun’s lips with a searing kiss, picking up the speed he is stroking Jonghyun. Jonghyun is helpless hanging by a thread and the next moment he snaps when his orgasm rushes through him, making him a panting mess clutching at Minhyun. He feels as if he is floating and his ears are full with white noise. When he comes around, he can feel Minhyun clutching him and he runs a hand turning his head to kiss Minhyun and help him through his orgasm. “Minhyun” he pants “Minhyun” Jonghyun breathes Minhyun’s name like a mantra and sighs when he knows Minhyun has reached his peak.

 

They spend the next few seconds sharing tender kisses and when Minhyun takes his hand with Jonghyun’s release in and licks it, Jonghyun’s dick twitches again. “We don’t have time” Jonghyun murmurs weakly but relents when Minhyun kisses him hard, deepening the kiss when he can taste himself on Minhyun’s tongue.

 

Cleaning themselves up is harder than usual, for one, Minhyun is awfully clingy and Jonghyun also is reluctant to let them separate. Once they are decent enough, (WHEN DID YOU TAKE MY HOODIE OFF? JONGHYUN HAS WHISPER YELLED BLUSHING FURIOUSLY. WHEN YOU WERE MOANING SO PRETTILY ON MY LAP, MINHYUN HAD SMIRKED AND EARNED A SLAP FROM JONGHYUN) Minhyun calls in the waiters for food.

 

Jonghyun prays that the restaurant is discrete enough to not take note of how the room smells or how disheveled they look. Minhyun keeps smirking and running his hand on Jonghyun’s throat and once the food is delivered, he demands Jonghyun feed him.

 

“I did all the work, now you feed me” he huffs crossing his hands. Jonghyun has forgotten how childish Minhyun is so he bites back a sigh and picks up his chopsticks. The rest of their meal is spent in silence and the occasional chatter when they realise how famished they are. They were in such a hurry to feed a different kind of hunger so now they hasten to fill their stomachs. Once the food disappears they return to their hushed conversation until it is time to part. Jonghyun has a hard time escaping from octopus hand Minhyun but he soothes Minhyun with kisses and promises of calls and constant messages.

 

Both of their managers are waiting for them and Minhyun watches Jonghyun leave the venue, waving to him. When he climbs into the Wanna One van, the manager sends him a knowing look and Minhyun tries his best not to blush like a virgin, tucking the memories of today away in his heart with a satisfied sigh.

 

The next morning when he wakes up, his phone is buzzing noisily next to his bed, the group chat he shares with his Nu’est family lighting up with notifications. He smirks as he reads through the messages from Baekho (dude I know you guys haven’t met in a long time but seriously? It looked as if he was attacked by a bear), Minki (Hwang Minhyun if you want to stay alive reign in your dick next time, thank god its winter and thank god Jonghyun wears layers) and Aron ( _Damn son_ it reads in English along with an eggplant emoji, a tongue and a smirking emoji). Good morning everyone he types, Good morning Jjuyah he sends with a kissing face and smothers his snickers when Minki breaks into expletives. Minhyun is can’t wait to see what Jonghyun will do once he wakes up.               

**Author's Note:**

> me: sees 2hyun date on twitter  
> me mind: what if it was 2hyun date without managers and in secret
> 
> so I was gonna complete this but it took so long i'm sorry-not-sorry teehee  
> also this is for alex/pinknielcult in twitter. I know i'm supposed to write the ongbugi thing but I promise i'll write it


End file.
